Peeniss haha
by Slanted Eyes
Summary: Peeta Katniss   Peeniss. c: peeta and katniss end up in some sticky situations... maybe lemons included later...


Peeniss? OMFG THAT WORKS SO PERFECTLY HOLY SH*T

By Lii

A/N: I'm going to have to write in third person it gets too personal in first.

Peeta Mellark walked outside the bakery and looked around. He had nothing but baggy grey sweats on and an apron that he was wiping his hands on. The scorching sun beat down on the little well known family run bakery. There was only one thing on his mind.

Katniss Everdeen.

Ever since the last day on the of being on the train were they separated. Katniss thought that there was absolutely nothing _real_ going on between them-the opposite of what Peeta had been convinced. The two had gotten off the train on different ends of the thing and both went their different ways. Katniss walked into her adorable little sister and caring mother, and her aunt and young cousins, and worst of all, Gale. The one man Peeta could not cease to hate in this world.

He remembered it like it was yesterday, their first greeting since the day of the reaping. Katniss held Prim to her very closely and next her mother, which was odd because she never seemed to be very close to her, but did nonetheless. She then moved on to her aunt and three little cousins. She gave each a kiss on the cheek (which Peeta had been dying for) and a hug.

Behind the big group was none other than Gale Hawthorne standing in the shadows. He towered over the rest, being one of the tallest men around. Hazelle, his mother, and Prim moved aside to make room for the two to see each other. They just seemed to stare at each other in slow motion. Gale leaned down to kiss Katniss-no doubt, everyone knew what his intent was-but out of the corner of his eye did he see a camera filming their encounter with each other. His hands that reached for Katniss's face lowered and snaked around her waist as he lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his middle. Katniss screamed in surprise and clutched him so tight.

She whispered something in his ear.

No one had noticed but Peeta. "We missed you so much Katniss," Gale said with a handsome smile he only shared with her. Katniss smiled back and kissed his cheek, just as she had with her other cousins. It was innocent. No one suspected a thing. How clever she was, Peeta thought distastefully.

Although it was hard to admit, he truly _did_ still have feelings for the beautiful Katniss. It just hurt, knowing that Katniss loves Gale, her best friend, who in fact is not the older cousin he portrays.

Little to no one was out strolling around in this heat. It was just a waste of energy for people. Peeta walked back into the air conditioned shop and went into the back where the kitchen was. He leaned over a cake and picked up a bag full of frosting. He carefully edged the sides of it in a beautiful flowery design. The sides of Peeta's lips picked up into an impish smile.

The bells rang, indicating there was a visitor to the bakery. Peeta was the only one on shift today since the rest of his family was out and about at this time. He set the frosting down calmly and stood up to attend to the customer. He headed out to the front to see none other than Katniss Everdeen standing there, behind the counter. Peeta's whole face lit up, taking in Katniss's pretty appearance. She was wearing brown sandals with some really high up jean shorts, a new trend that the capitol had started not too long ago. She had a loose fitting tank top that barely hid her busty cleavage. To make things worse, she was slightly sweating, and the drops rolled down to her breasts and Peeta could barely hold himself down.

"W-why K-Katniss, what a n-nice surprise!" Peeta exclaimed shakily. Ever since the Victory Tour, Katniss had been growing in more than one place.

"Um, hi Peeta," Katniss said as she looked at Peeta questionably. "Okay, well here's the deal," she started. Peeta put his arm on the counter and tensed up his arm, purposefully showing off his tight arm muscles. Katniss obviously noticed and blushed a bit. "I need a cake for Prim's thirteenth birthday, would you mind-"

"I'm already on it, sweetheart," Peeta said out of habit. Peeta smirked at Katniss who in return blushed and looked away.

"Okay, I'm going to need it by Thursday, Peeta," Katniss said and when she said his name, Peeta had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He walked into the back and came back out with a pencil and a pad of paper. He scribbled something down on it.

"Do you want a message? Or some sort of detail?" Peeta asked seriously with out even noticing it and Katniss stiffened up.

"Well, I think it should for sure say 'Happy Birthday Prim' on it, and maybe a primrose or something sweet like that," Katniss said with a genuine smile. Peeta scribbled it all down and made sure to have perfect detail on it. Katniss seemed to be fumbling with something in her hands and accidentally dropped it on the floor. She bent over slowly to pick it up, exposing a great amount of cleavage to me that my dragon awoke downstairs. I hid behind the counter more so that she wouldn't notice. Suddenly, the door bells rang, announcing another customer.

Gale.

Peeta looked up and scoffed. He walked in all high and mighty. Gale walked over to Katniss and wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a possessive look. He looked back over to Peeta and nodded. Peeta nodded back in response, not sure what else to do. Peeta then realized, Gale wasn't all that much taller than he. There was about a couple inches that was proof Gale was the bigger of the two. Peeta muscle wise wasn't that far behind either. He had been out lifting weights and running in the meadow since the tours.

"Well, I'll be sure to get you it by then," Peeta said with a reassuring smile as Katniss sighed in relief and thanked Peeta before leaving. Gale and Katniss both walked out together and continued walking down the street in the sun. "That lucky fucker," Peeta muttered under his breath, referring to Gale.

And his hate grew stronger. Gale just couldn't stop pissing him off. It seemed that everything that Gale did, even if it was an unconscious habit, was better than Peeta.

Peeta shook his head in annoyance and walked into the back once again and began on an exquisite cake.

Katniss and Gale were off to Katniss's new home. They walked into together and greeted Prim and Katniss's mother. They dropped some stuff off and left once again. In the heat, neither one wanted to do much. Gale led Katniss to the meadow where the once short green grass had grown a couple feet and went as high as Katniss's shoulders. She was surprised, since the last time she had been here, it was freshly cut and at a low rate. Gale took her hand and lead her into the meadow to the middle. They stood there a little, just staring into each other's eyes, as if to mesmerize every inch of each other's face.

"I missed you," Gale said. He didn't need to say much more, the two were basically like brother and sister, they had some sort of mind transfer thoughts thing going on.

"I missed you more," Katniss said back and leaned in. Gale leaned in too. Gale's neck was bent over and Katniss's was tilted up. Their lips were just centimeters from touching, they just seemed to be breathing on each other's lips.

Peeta put his cheek in his hand as he looked out the back window of his bakery. It gave a beautiful view to the large meadow that had now extremely long blades of green grass and a couple sunflowers popped out around. He rested his elbows on the ledge of the window and opened it wide to get some warm, fresh air circulating.

Gale finally closed in on the space between their lips. He engulfed Katniss in a kiss that both of them took part in. Gale cupped his hands on Katniss's soft cheeks and Katniss placed her hands on Gale's rock hard muscular chest.

He didn't like what he saw. Gale. Katniss. Together. Even worse, kissing. Right out in the open. How are they supposed to keep up their friendly cousins act if they're both too love struck with each other? Peeta hissed at them and the bells rang. He turned around to see Haymitch walk in. A pleasant grin slid onto Peeta's handsome face.

"Haymitch, nice to see you," Peeta said. "Sober." His words were like ice.

Haymitch chuckled. "Hey kid, how's the bakery holding up?"

"Just fine," Peeta replied and leaned over the counter.

"Okay let's cut the shit," Haymitch said and his expression turned serious. "How's it with Katniss?"

Peeta shook his head. "She's attached to her 'cousin'. She came in to order a cake for Prim, and he came in shortly after."

Haymitch nodded his head. "Well you're okay with Gale aren't you? Don't you two have some sort of bond going on?"

"No. He sticks to her like white on rice," Peeta said coldly and turned around to go back into his kitchen. Haymitch walked around and went behind the counter as well. Peeta walked up to the open window. "Check it out," He said as he pointed to the two in the field.

Haymitch's eyes widened and jaw dropped. "Holy shit," Haymitch cursed. "Well I didn't think they were this into each other," he turned. He placed a hand on Peeta's shoulders and Peeta looked up at Haymitch. "Look, the girl may seem in love with him, but really, she's infatuated with you as well."

"No stop lying to me," Peeta said and pushed Haymitch's hand off him.

"You would be surprised. She calls out at night for you. She still gets scared with out you at her side in bed," Haymitch said. "Just wondering... Did you ever _do_ anything with each other...?"

"No! Of course not!" Peeta said. "Katniss is far too pure for something like that." Haymitch pointed out the window. "Well she's obviously in love with Gale, and he's forcing her to do that kind of thing," Peeta said angrily.

"Whatever you say, kid," Said Haymitch and he picked up a cookie from the counter and took a bite. "I gotta run, see you around." And he left. Well if Katniss likes what Gale's got, I'll make her like what I have better, Peeta thought deviously.

Today is Tuesday, and Peeta only has two days to create the cake. He made a first cake to see if it would taste good. Since it did, he made an exact replica. Everything has to be perfect, Peeta thought. If he wanted to make a good impression, he was going to have to do his best work. He looked out the window and didn't see Gale nor Katniss there anymore. Maybe they decided to stop torturing me, Peeta thought harshly.

It was Wednesday night and Peeta was working late in the night to put on the finishing touches. The bell rang to the shop and Peeta didn't get up. He stayed the way he was, bent over with his face inches from the cake. "Sorry, we're closed!" He yelled to the customer, whoever it was. He didn't hear anymore movement and maybe no one had come in at all. Peeta concentrated on the little bows he was carefully crafting on the cake.

"That's beautiful," said a very familiar feminine voice. Peeta jumped and almost knocked over the cake.

"OH MY GOD!" Peeta yelled and looked up at none other than Katniss, who stared at him in concern. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Oh... I'm sorry, I just wanted to stop by since I saw the lights still on, to see how it's going," Katniss said awkwardly.

"N-no it's fine, sorry for my reaction," Peeta said and shifted his facial expression, "I mean, I'm really glad you came by," he said with a big smile. He lifted the apron over his head and let it rest on his waist. He was still shirtless.

"Yeah... look..." Katniss started, blushing, "I just wanted to say-"

Peeta cut her off with placing his lips over hers. He pushed into the kiss and clutched on to her face. _Exactly_ the way Gale had done in the meadow earlier. Katniss surprisingly kissed Peeta back, but then she must have realized what she was doing, and pulled away.

"Peeta!" Katniss yelled and slapped him across his face. Peeta was taken aback by the smack and backed up into the oven and took ahold of the railing. "I'm sorry!" Katniss yelled and scurried over and held her cold hand up to Peeta's hot cheek.

"No, I shouldn't have done that, sorry," Peeta said sadly and stood up and picked up the exquisite pink three layered cake and moved it into the giant fridge.

There was a big bowl of some sort of mixture and Katniss stuck her finger in and scooped out a little and licked it clean. Her eyes widened. "Peeta, this is really good!" she said excitedly and Peeta smirked and walked over to her. He picked up some and licked it too. Katniss stuck her fist in and held the gushy stuff in her hands. She looked it over and looked up at Peeta. She flicked her fingers and it all went into Peeta's face and hair. He flinched back.

"Hey!" He yelled. He stuck his hands in and wiped it all over Katniss's face. She screamed and pushed Peeta's bare chest with her gunky hands. Katniss grabbed up a big handful of the stuff and rubbed it all over his chest. Peeta did the same, but wiped it all over her cleavage. Katniss looked down and her jaw dropped. Peeta laughed at her reaction and Katniss spread it all over Peeta's face. Katniss slipped and knocked the table over and all the solution spread all over the floor and Peeta slipped and fell on his back on the white tiled floor. Peeta's foot pushed Katniss's knee and she fell forward on top of him. Katniss's white tank top was completely see through and Peeta got a good look at Katniss's black bra.

Katniss started to lift her top over her head and Peeta found her hands and helped her do it. Now it was just the two of them, topless, on the floor in a puddle of wet, sticky, cake mix.

How wrong this looked. Katniss leaned in and kissed Peeta the way she did when she was in the Games. Peeta put his arms behind her head and pulled her into another kiss that was harsh, but still loving. Their lips slipped across the other with all the mix on their mouth. Peeta stuck his tongue out and licked the tastiness off Katniss's lips. Katniss blushed deeply and pressed her tongue to Peeta's. Peeta smirked and swallowed up Katniss's tongue in his mouth. Peeta's tongue made it's way into Katniss's mouth and she sucked on it hard as if it were a lollipop.

Peeta pulled away, "Do you do this kind of thing with Gale?" He asked and smirked, knowing the answer.

"Somewhat..." Katniss says embarrassedly. Peeta's jaw drops and eyes twitched. "Just kidding," Katniss said and giggled at Peeta's reaction.

Peeta blew a sigh of relief. "Thank God," he said and smiles up at her. "What _do_ you guy do together?"

"Nothing really... I mean yeah, we do kiss sometimes, but he's just my cousin," Katniss said with a playful laugh. "I love being with my boyfriend even more," she says and touches her nose to Peeta's.

Peeta's eyes widened. "I-I thought you said..." he drifted off, not sure what to say.

"Peeta," Katniss started. She looked square into his eyes. "I love you."

Peeta was awestruck. He was speechless. He felt... actually loved. For the first time in the longest. Peeta clasped his hands around Katniss's head and pulled her into a kiss. He squeezed his eyes shut as did Katniss. Katniss held one hand on Peeta's chest and the other one she placed on his face. She used her thumb to stroke his eyebrow, in a soothing way.

Peeta took one hand off of her head and grabbed her ass with it. He squeezed it and pushed her body up and down on his, rubbing her chest on his, and all the mix spread on the two of them. Peeta's other hand went to her back and clasped her bra, making it snap open and it slid down her arms. She hardly noticed until she felt the cold air on them, from the window being opened, that Peeta never seemed to close since Tuesday afternoon.

Peeta was expecting Katniss to get mad at him and possibly smack him again, but she pulled the rest of the garment off and set it to the side. She laid down on his chest, squishing her breasts to his flat ones.

"Aaa... Katniss," Peeta moaned and Katniss smirked. Peeta went for her neck, but stopped when he heard the bells of the door ring. Both their eyes snapped open. Katniss jumped up off of him and Peeta leaned in the door way to see who it was.

His family.

"Babe, go... hide in the pantry!" Peeta whispered loudly and she covered her chest and she opened the door and closed it quietly.

Peeta's older brother walked in and noticed the black satin bra on the floor. His eyebrow lifted and he looked over at Peeta. He had dirty blond hair and darker eyebrows. He had a burn above his temple, that scarred his head and didn't allow any hair to grow in that area. Peeta pretended to be sweeping up when his brother nudged him and looked over at the bra. Peeta hurriedly picked it up and tossed it under an oven.

His mother then walked in, and boy was she in a bad mood.

"PEETA! You made a disgusting mess in here! Clean this up at once! What compelled you to do such a thing? You stupid, stupid boy!" she screamed.

Katniss, still hiding in the pantry gulped. _Yikes_, she thought._ I didn't know this was what he had to live with everyday._

"Sorry mom, I slipped, I'll clean it up," Peeta said as he walked to the sink.

"You're right you'll clean it up! Alex, come! Get to bed!" she yelled. Peeta's brother, Alex, gave Peeta an annoyed look and he followed her up the stairs that led to the living quarters.

Peeta's father then walked in and his eyes widened at the mess. "Son, what happened?" He asked concernedly.

"I-I, I slipped," Peeta said, and his father patted him on the back and walked up the stairs.

"Make sure to get to bed by a reasonable time!" His father yelled down. Peeta didn't reply. Katniss walked out of the pantry and Peeta held out one of his shirts to her. She took it gladly.

"You can go now," Peeta said and started scrubbing up the mess. Instead, Katniss got down on her knees and grabbed a sponge and helped clean. They both worked silently until it was all squeaky clean. They threw out the sponges and Peeta walked Katniss to the door. He held the door open for her and they walked out together. The temperature had dropped drastically. Peeta had no shirt on, but he had more at his house in the Victor's Village. They walked together until they had gotten to Peeta's house. It was the first stop.

"Well," Katniss said, "I had fun," she continued and laughed. Peeta grabbed her hand. She stopped and turned around. She looked up at him to see him looking down at her. He had a concerned look on his face. She smiled and took him in to his house. She turned on the light and led him up to his room and got him into the shower. _He must be mad about how his mother treated him,_ Katniss thought.

Peeta came out with nothing but a towel around his waist on. Katniss then got into the shower and stripped all the mix off of her. She came out and put her underwear back on and put on a pair of Peeta's sweats that were by far too big for her. She didn't care. She put on one of his shirts and walked out of the bathroom. Peeta was in bed with nothing but a pair of striped boxers on. He patted the side next to him on the big bed and she crawled in with him. The two fell asleep in each other's arms.

To be continued...

Maybe.

Hey guess what? I just read the synopsis for Mockingjay, the book im working on of the Hunger Games, and I just completely ruined it for myself. im such a fking idiot! x.x im hella mad now n i wanna cry cos its sad, but there r my cousins over n it wud be weird if i told them 'yah im crying cos the end of my book is depressing'.


End file.
